Lily Heartfilia
by jokergirl2001
Summary: Being reincarnated as Lucy Heartfilia's older twin sister did not mean she was going to become a stupid Fairy Tail Mage. She had more ambition than that. OC/Si/Lucy's twin sister.
1. Chapter 1

_Am I dreaming?_

 _"Dream does not come to those who have died."_

 _...oh right, I died._

 _"Evelyn Helmsworth, I shall allow you to live again, if you carry out my whims."_

 _Who are you?_

 _"I am Ankhseram. You would recognize me as the deity who cursed Zeref Dragneel and Mavis Vermilion."_

 _Zeref? Mavis?_

 _But...those are fictional..._

 _"There is always some truth to fiction. Now, do you accept?"_

 _...yes._

.o0o.o0o.

Lily Heartfilia opened her dark brown eyes that were clouded by sleep.

 _'That dream again...'_ She thought to herself.

Well, it wouldn't really be accurate for her to call it a dream. It was more like her first memory in the Fairy Tail world and the last time she had spoken with the deity who somehow managed to get her to be reincarnated as Lucy Heartfilia's older twin sister.

Lily felt her sister snuggle up to her and resisted the urge to sigh.

She should have expected Lucy to latch herself onto her, considering they were the only ones in each other's age group and Lucy was starved for friends.

But it was still annoying to wake up and find that her little sister had sneaked into her bed as if she owned it.

Every. Damn. Morning.

Lily wondered why Lucy even bothered instead of just moving in.

Then again Lucy was only four years old, so this was probably just all a phase to her, right?

One could only hope.

"Wake up Lulu." Lily ordered shaking her little sister.

"Mn, lemme sleep Lili..." Lucy mumbled hugging Lily tighter.

"You are a spoiled kid." Despite her words Lily didn't make a move to escape from Lucy's hold.

It was hard not to get fond of someone who has been around you for twenty four hours every single day in the last three years after all.

Lily closed her eyes, deciding to go back to sleep. It wasn't like she had anything better to do.

She didn't really need to attend the lessons her father arranged for her and Lucy after all. Perks of reincarnation, one could say.

"Hey Lili?"

"What?" Lily grumbled.

"Who's Mavis?"

Lily stilled at the question. "Where did you hear that name?"

"You were talking in your sleep."

"Oh."

"Well?"

"Mavis...is a princess, from a book I read."

Lily almost groaned when she felt Lucy perk up in interest. For some reason Lucy really liked hearing stories from her old world.

Maybe, Lily mused, she should make a career out of writing?

"Mavis was a kind hearted girl. One day, while walking through a forest she stumbled upon an older boy. She had heard rumors about the boy being cursed and to stay away. But Mavis had pitied the boy, for everything he touched withered and died."

Lily yawned.

Lucy poked her as a sign to continue.

"So she befriended the boy from a distant, touching him with her kindness. Enough for him to teach her a spell, a spell that would save her should she ever be in danger. They went their seperate ways. Eventually, the danger came to Mavis and she had no choice but to use that spell. Because it was uncompleted, Mavis was cursed as well."

"Just like the boy?"

"Yes. Mavis wandered through the forest, not making contact with her town in fear of harming those she cares about. Then, one day she stumbled upon the boy again. So overcome by the joy and love they felt for each other they shared their first and last kiss."

Lucy frowned in confusion. "How can that be?"

"Mavis died. You see, the deity who cursed them didn't want them to love for then there would be no point in the curse. So the deity took them away from each other. Tragic story, really." Lily finished dryly, not really caring about Mavis and Zeref's tragic love.

It happened too fast in her opinion, but she could kinda see it anyways.

.o0o.o0o.

"Aquarius, how are you?" Lily greeted placidly as Lucy played with the spirit's hair.

"Fine. Reading again?" Aquarius asked ignoring Lucy's behavior.

"Yep. I do plan on inheriting the Heartfilia business after all." Lily stated in a matter of fact tone.

"You're only four. Yo should have fun, you know?"

"What's more fun than making sure you're rich in the future? Besides there's nothing else to do."

Aquarius didn't respond to Layla's oldest daughter.

Lily had always been the more mature one compared to Lucy after all.

While Lucy was deemed Lucky Lucy of the Heartfilia, said to bring fortune to the business, Lily was deemed the Ace of the Heartfilia, the one said to lead the Heartfilia one day.

But, interestingly enough, Lily and Lucy shared one thing in common.

Their love for magic.

"How about I tell you about the other Zodiac keys?" Aquarius suggested.

Lily and Lucy both perked up.

.o0o.o0o.

"Let's play!" Lucy childishly ordered dragging Lily by the wrist.

"You are the most energy costing part of my life." Lily blandly said, but she didn't pry her hand out of Lucy's grip.

"You love me!

"Why so sure?" Lily raised an eyebrow.

"I just am."

"Cheeky."

Despite that Lily held a fond smile.


	2. Chapter 2

Lily closed her eyes as her mother's fingers brushed through her blonde hair. Truth be told, she didn't know what to feel when it comes to Layla. The woman was the one who would bring Natsu and the other dragon slayers to her and Lucy's time after all and then just die. That's basically all Lily knew about her own mother, aside from Layla's love for Celestial Spirits and caring attitude.

Layla was basically a mystery to Lily. She didn't know what went through her mother's head at all. She didn't even know if her mother was planning on teaching her magic too, along with Lucy. But then things would be complicated, wouldn't it? After all she and Lucy couldn't both own the Celestial Spirit keys.

"What are you thinking about Lily?" Layla gently asked noticing her daughter's frown.

"The one to inherits your keys," Lily started hesitantly before realizing she had to know. "Will it be Lucy or me?" Lily firmly asked.

If there was one thing that Lily could love without a doubt, it was Magic. Just like everyone else, she had often fantasized about how it would be like to wield Magic, but unlike everyone else she actually had the chance to _live_ it.

"Do you want to inherit them?"

Lily could imagine herself being a Celestial Spirit Mage. She could imagine summoning Aquarius and letting her enemies suffer the wrath of her friend. She could imagine trying on a new hairstyle everyday because of Cancer. She could imagine learning hand-to-hand combat from Capricorn. She could imagine flirting with Leo and kicking ass with him. She could imagine walking around with Virgo wherever she went. She could imagine having archery contests with Sagitarius. She could imagine getting into drinking contests with Taurus. She could imagine having Gemini change into her old body just so she could see it again. She could imagine herself coming up with different ways to push Libra's buttons. She could imagine Scorpion coming to her each time he pisses Aquarius off for advice. She could imagine her and Pisces swimming together at the pool. She could imagine trying to boost Aries' self confidence.

Then, one day learning their Star Dress. Maybe even apprentice under the Spirit King one day.

"Lily?" Layla asked making Lily open her eyes.

"Answer my question first."

Layla didn't seem the least bit annoyed as she gave a sad smile. "Whichever shows the most talent in it."

 _'Then it's a fifty-fifty chance of me owning them.'_ Lily concluded to herself.

She imagined herself as a Celestial Spirit Mage again before sighing.

As much as she loved the possibility in her head, she knew that those keys? They didn't belong to her. They belong to _Lucy_. Whether or not she showed more talent than Lucy, she would decline the keys. Celestial Spirit Magic wasn't the only one out there after all. She could learn element-based magic, she could learn takeover magic and she could even learn another holder Magic if she wanted to.

Or if she felt like taking the whole being Lucy's twin to the next level, she could learn the caster version of Celestial Magic. Then she and Lucy could become the _Celestial Twins_ , they'd be so badass.

She could join Blue Peagus Pegasus and later Sabertooth. No way was she going to join Fairy Tail, every shit that happened in the series was connected to Fairy Tail after all. She'll leave the drama to her dear sister and future brother in law. Hell, if Lucy really needed the help Lily would go and help, but no way was she going to put herself in the middle of all that plot.

For now she just had to worry about being Jude's perfect little heiress.

.o0o.o0o.

Lucy felt a swell of admiration as her twin sister entered the spacious piano room wearing a beautiful blue gown. She watched as Lily's posture, which their tutors never failed to compare to her own lacking one, never faltered as the heiress walked towards the piano without sparing the guests a glance.

Lucy almost giggled at the disdain hidden in her sister's cool brown eyes. Lily never failed to tell her how much she hated their father's penchant for throwing balls, whether the purpose being business or partying. This time it was a Valentine's day ball, which their father would organize each year in their mother's honor. Lucy would always gush about how romantic the whole ordeal was while Lily would wonder why their father wouldn't just settle for making a statue of Layla or a castle dedicated to Layla.

 _"Valentine's just a huge drag. It's stupid."_ Lily would always groan.

Yet despite that, whenever their parents would dance together, Lucy would see Lily gazing at their loving looks with pure and utter longing. Just as they shared their love for Magic, Lucy was sure she and Lily were both romantics at heart. Both dreaming to find someone who looks at them the way their father looks at their mother.

"Good evening," Lily's soft spoken voice brought Lucy out of her musings. "This year I shall be playing a self-composed song dedicated to every couple in this room. I'd appreciate it if everyone participated in a dance."

Lucy felt a twinge of envy at how mature Lily sounded despite only being seven. Her sister always seemed to live in a different world. Yet, Lucy found that she didn't envy the fact that everyone were placing their high expectations of the Heartfilia Estate's future on Lily. In fact she kind of felt sorry for her sister for never getting the chance to play around like she did.

 _'But...one day we'll get mama's keys. Lily will get Aquarius, because they're like best friends, and I'll get Cancer. Lily and I will be the best Celestial Spirit Mages in all of Fiore!'_ Lucy determinedly smiled.

"Then, let's begin."

Lucy almost panicked realizing she didn't have a partner. But then she remembered that Lily asked for the couples only.

 _What would I do without your smart mouth?_

 _Drawing me in, and you kicking me out_  
 _You've got my head spinning, no kidding, I can't pin you down_  
 _What's going on in that beautiful mind_  
 _I'm on your magical mystery ride_  
 _And I'm so dizzy, don't know what hit me, but I'll be alright_

Lucy hummed along to the song as she watched her parents dance. The seven year old, for all her claims at being a romantic, couldn't understand how people could seemingly love someone else more than they loved themselves. She knew it wasn't the same as putting Lily before her needs. It wasn't family love, it was different.

It was breathtaking? No, that wasn't the word for it. Was there even a word to describe the look her parents were sharing? Whatever the word could be called, she wanted someone to look at her like that one day.

 _My head's under water_  
 _But I'm breathing fine_  
 _You're crazy and I'm out of my mind_

Out of the corner of her eyes Lucy caught a boy her age staring at her sister with an awed look.

Lucy almost giggled, it looks like her sister has an admirer.

.o0o.o0o.

"Ojou-sama, Lucy-chan, good morning!"

Lily clicked her tongue in annoyance as Lucy cheerfully greeted the Heartfilia Estate's staff.

"For the last time, I'm not your boss yet, so simply call me Lily." Lily ordered as Lucy giggled.

"B-but Ojou-sama! We couldn't disrespect you like that!"

Lily groaned at the unison answer. "Please, kill me now."

"Ojou-sama, death isn't the answer!" The staff cried.

"I didn't mean it literally!" Lily yelled back at the dense workers before shooting Lucy an annoyed glare. "What are you smiling about brat?" What could she say? Aquarius was a big influence on her.

"Nothing~! Let's go, Ace of the Heartfilia!" Lucy chirped before running away.

Lily chased after her twin. "Get back here Blondie!"

"You're blonde too!"

"SHUT UP!"

The staff smiled as Lily chased a giggling Lucy. They truly loved the twins and would continue purposely annoying their Lily in order for the girl to have that childlike expression she wore whenever she corrected their behavior.

.o0o.o0o.

"Lillllllyyyyyy."

"Go to sleep Lucy." Lily groaned shutting her eyes tighter.

"Liiiiiiiiilllyyyyy."

"I swear I'll kick you out."

"..."

"Finally."

"L-i-l-y."

"What?!" Lily snapped opening her eyes to give Lucy an annoyed look.

"I love you."

Lily cringed. She wasn't good with the whole proclaiming affections thing. "Feeling's mutual. Sorta. What do you want?" Because really, Lucy wouldn't be giving her the puppy eyes otherwise.

"A story."

"No. Go to sleep."

"Aww, please?"

"Piss off."

"Please?"

"Do you see the moon outside? It means it's night. Which means sleep. Which means me getting my beauty sleep."

"But you nap a lot!"

"And you talk a lot, but you don't see me complaining."

"Just one story?"

In response Lily kicked Lucy out of her bed.

Lucy landed with a thud. "Well then, I'll tell a story!"

Despite her eyes being closed, Lily could _feel_ Lucy puffing out her cheeks in annoyance. It was a tic Lucy had. Just like her future brother in law's trademark _I'm all fired up!_

"Be my guest." Lily casually said as she snuggled into her pillow.

"Ahem. Once upon a time, there was a boy, around our age, who I assume heard the rumors of how cold the older of the twin princesses was, but despite that he fell in love with the cold princess. For despite her cold exterior, the cold princess was a big soft teddy-"

Lily cut Lucy off with a pillow to the face. "First of all, ever heard of subtle? I literally cringed at how amateurish the story sounded and you had to push it by being so cliche. Second of all, I am not _cold_ , I just have an overwhelming aura. Third of all, I am not a soft teddy bear." Lily then took a deep breath before leveling a smiling Lucy with a flat look.

"Who the hell is this boy?" Her interest was officially peaked. She didn't care if she was mentally older or not, she would give romance a shot.

"I don't know."

With that, Lily snuggled into another pillow.

"B-but!" Lily almost groaned when she felt Lucy get into bed again. "You should have seen the way he looked at you Lili."

"Like a school boy I presume?"

"He looked at you like you're a princess!"

Lily didn't bother saying anything else.

.o0o.o0o.

"This is so tedious." Lily found herself complaining again as she tried looking around for a book she hasn't read or one which piques her interest. She could hear Lucy laughing with Layla outside.

"You're just as your mother described."

Lily jumped in surprise before turning to face Capricorn. "Hello..." Her voice was filled with awe. After all, this was _the_ Capricorn, the one who could give Leo and even Aquarius a run for their money. Leo being the strongest of the Zodiac? To hell with that, Lily would forever uphold the belief that Capricorn was the strongest.

"I take it you know of me." His voice was amused.

"O-of course!" Lily flushed once she realized she had raised her voice. Quietly coughing, she sent Capricorn a small smile. "I am honored to meet you." She said extending her hand. "Though you probably know my name already, manners say I must officially introduce myself anyways. My name is Lily Heartfilia."

Lily almost squealed when Capricorn took her hand and knelt. "The honor is mine Ojou-chan." And he kissed her hand.

"My, I feel quite light-headed..."

Her vision became clouded in dark spots.

Before she knew it, she had fainted. But, the last thing she remembered was Capricorn catching her before she fell.

The next thing she knew she was hearing voices.

"Could you repeat that, please?"

"She fainted Layla-sama."

"That's odd. Lily's never done that before..."

Lily snapped her eyes open and tried to sit up, only to realize she was still in Capricorn's arms. "U-uh, I..." She stuttered as Capricorn placed her down gently. "I-I, uh, that is to say..." Her cheeks burned as she felt her mother's amused look. "I am sorry."

"Do not concern yourself over that Ojou-chan, I must have overwhelmed you."

Lily nodded in agreement, regaining a little bit of her cool exterior. "Then I expect you to repay me."

"With Layla-sama's permission, of course." Capricorn agreed.

Lily glanced at her mother who still seemed amused. "Granted."

"What do you wish for Ojou-chan?"

Lily made a show of humming in thought, but she already knew what she wanted. "I wish for you to train me in the ways of hand-to-hand combat."

"I would be honored."

"Then we shall start tomorrow morning."

"Of course."

"You may leave so that you may rest, with my mother's permission of course."

Layla nodded at Capricorn. Once the Celestial Spirit was gone she looked at her daughter who was staring at the space Capricorn was in before he left with a dreamy look. "My, do you fancy him?" Layla couldn't help but ask in amusement.

She didn't expect her daughter to shrug and say: "He's hot as hell."

.o0o.o0o.


	3. Chapter 3

Capricornio's training was intense. Lily wasn't even going to lie about it. At first, the spirit had gone easy on her, which greatly annoyed her and wounded her pride. She was an adult for crying out loud, stuck in a kid's body or not.

So she had complained.

Then the training wheels were off. She had never done so many push ups, sit ups, squats and other warm ups before. She had never even run that many times either.

But she could feel it working.

Not only did the spirit work on her hand-to-hand combat, but also on her overall physical condition, stamina and reaction time.

The spirit was a firm believer of repetition and dedication, something which made him more appealing to Lily. Her stuttering, fainting and blushing was just a one time deal it seemed.

Let her emotions control her once? Shame on her. Twice? Wouldn't happen again.

Despite the hard training, Lily didn't stop hanging out with her loved ones. Which was exactly what she was doing right now.

"So let me get this straight," Lily flatly began as she glanced at Aquarius. "Scorpio asked another spirit to the Zodiac Ball?"

Jude and the Spirit King had one thing in common. Their love for partying.

"Yes. He asked that slutty fox girl." Aquarius practically growled as she crossed her arms.

"What a total jerk. He can't just flirt with you and then ask someone else."

"Exactly!"

"Know what you should do?"

"What?" Aquarius curiously asked.

"Ask Leo to go with you."

"That womanizer?" Aquarius raised an eyebrow.

"Yup." Lily nodded putting her book on Magic down. "See, Scorpio also knows about Leo's reputation. Which means he'll get insanely overprotective of you."

Aquarius paused for a moment before a scheming smirk appeared on her features. "That's genius. Jealousy's the best way to get a man to act after all."

Lily also smirked. "Exactly. To make it better Scorpio will probably be pissed that Leo's your date because he'll be afraid of Leo winning your heart."

Aquarius nodded, her smirk growing more confident by the second. "If all goes well, I'll ask around for that book on that deity for you."

Lily smiled as Aquarius left. She was confident that she was going to get some information on that deity who brought her into this world. Spirits and humans aren't different when it comes to emotional manipulation and mind games after all.

 _'You just have to know when to strike.'_

That's another difference between her and Lucy. She wasn't above manipulating other for her own gain as long as there wasn't any drawbacks, not even those she was fond of.

A head peeked into her room at that exact moment.

"Is your secret meeting over?" Lucy Heartfilia asked with a jealous pout. "You're always keeping secrets from me lately." She accused without giving Lily the time to respond.

Lily felt that it would be mean to point out that she's been keeping secrets for like years now. But Lucy was right, she had been obvious in her secrecy lately. Not on purpose, mind you. Simply because she couldn't come up with an excuse for most of the stuff she's been up to, such as researching about a barely known deity who curses people for trying to see their family again. Or the fact that she disappears in the early morning to go train before appearing back just a few hours before afternoon.

Closing her book, Lily sent Lucy a rare smile. "How about I make it up to you?" She asked.

Lucy sent her a curious look.

"Just come back here at six. Don't be late." With that Lily walked pass her sister.

.o0o.o0o.

"A business expansion in another location?" Jude repeated as Lily stood in front of him.

Though his daughter was shorter than him, she stood straight as if they were already equals. It both amused him and made him more impressed with his daughter. Where Lucy made him proud with her innocence and bright smiles, Lily made him proud by her determination and a stubborn attitude that could rival his own. It was as clear as day that Lily got that stubborn attitude from him.

"Yes. With all due respect father, with the goal of making more money in mind we should aim to take over Magnolia's railways and smaller companies. Perhaps even buy the port of Hargeon, the cruise ships and fishing there would garner more profit for us."

"Why the railways of Magnolia?" Jude decided to hear Lily out.

Lily smiled, a smile which was easily comparable to any businesswomen or businessmen Jude's met in his life. "Because Fairy Tail is there. They have a penchant for property damage, which means each time they damage the railways or companies we would own there, we would be paid by both the Government and Fairy Tail, effectively conning more money than really needed for the repair. That's without counting the tourism there."

Jude let the information sink in.

"...yes, that would be beneficial." He finally acknowledged, sporting a proud smile that made Lily feel giddy. "Tell me Lily, what goes on in that head of yours? What's your ambition?"

"I'm a very greedy person father, you could say it's a fatal flaw of mine. I basically want it all. The money, the fame, the power. I want my name to go down in history. To become more recognized than Zeref himself."

With that, Lily walked out.

.o0o.o0o.

"Are we almost there yet?" Lucy whined as she followed her sister though the impossible forest of the Estate.

Lily didn't respond.

"Liliiiii."

"..."

"I'm tired."

"Get on." Lily paused and allowed Lucy to jump on her back. "You're heavy." Lily commented earning an offended punch from her little sister. If only Lucy's punch had actually done some damage, then she would have been proud. "You seriously need some training."

Lucy stuck her tongue out. "Where are we going anyway?" She asked.

"That would ruin the surprise, wouldn't it?"

"Awwww."

"Consider this some sister bonding thing."

"Why do you sound so grim about it?"

Lily didn't even try to come up with an excuse. As much as she loved Lucy, the kid was in need of some other friends. Maybe Lily should talk to Jude about hiring kids to hang out with Lucy. That didn't sound like a bad idea at all.

"Hey, Lili?"

"She speaks again."

"What do you want for your birthday?"

"A vacation from you."

"You don't seem excited about it."

"It's like a month away." Lily rolled her eyes. "Besides, I'm more excited on what will happen when that time comes."

"Oh yeah, mama's going to see if we can become Celestial Mages."

Lily nodded, not commenting further. She had almost forgot that it was going to be their birthday soon. And she had no idea what to give Lucy. Maybe a good old birthday card? An I-owe-you-one coupon? A fancy hat? A Natsu? Decisions, decisions. The first ones were too stupid and the last one was impossible. Layla hadn't brought Natsu and the other dragon slayers to their time yet after all.

When was Layla going to do that anyway?

Lily couldn't miss the opportunity to know the whereabouts of the other keys. Who knows? Maybe she could get them for Lucy earlier and make Lucy badass from the start.

The idea itself made Lily smile a little.

"You have a creepy smile."

Lily dropped Lucy. "We're here." She flatly announced ignoring Lucy's pained groan as she dropped down and lay on the grass. "This is the surprise." She fondly said looking up at the starry night sky.

Lucy looked at the sky as well, an awed gasp escaping the girl. "This...is beautiful Lili, how did you find this?"

"Ta~ta. It'll take the mystery away." Lily smirked.

Instead of complaining Lucy decided to lay next to her. "I can see all the constellations."

"Aye, it's breathtaking, eh? Can't get a view better than this."

"Uh-huh." Lucy agreed with a smile as she raised her hand and started tracing the constellations, as if she could touch them.

"We can make this our secret spot." Lily suggested.

"Definitely."

Lily took the fact that Lucy was smiling brightly as a mission accomplished.

.o0o.o0o.

 _ **Chapter End.**_

.o0o.o0o.

 _ **Author's Note:** I'm surprised at how many people like this story. To be honest I was kinda nervous to write it, considering you don't see much SI-OC in the Fairy Tail fanfictions, but I'm glad I did. I'll confess, this chapter is sort of a filler, but at the same time not since I didn't want to rush the story. We'll be taking another step into the real story in the next chapter. _

**_Questions:_**

 ** _1\. What type of Mage do you think Lily will become?_**

 ** _2\. If you could be reincarnated as anyone in Fairy Tail, who would it be?_** _(My own answer: I'd choose Cana or Levy. Or princess Hisui so I can rule Fiore. Muahahaha.)_


	4. Chapter 4

Lucy stood straight, a golden key in her hand. For the first time ever, the girl looked serious and determined.

"I am linked to the path to the world of Celestial Spirits, now! O spirit, answer my call and pass through the gate!"

The key twinkled, but aside from that nothing happened, causing Lucy to flush in embarrassment.

"I failed…."

Layla shook her head before giving Lucy an encouraging smile. "The same thing happened to me when I first started out."

"Really?" A hopeful look and then a bright smile before she looked at her sister. "You hear that Lily?"

"Well, I am standing next to Mother." Lily deadpanned taking a step forward. "My turn." She didn't even care about how arrogant and confident she sounded. She has always been better at Lucy in everything they did. This time would surely not be any different than all the other times.

Her posture was calm as she held the key of the water bearer in front of her.

"I am linked to the path to the world of Celestial Spirits, now! O, spirit, answer my call and pass through the gate!"

A beat.

Nothing.

Not even a twinkle.

Refusing to believe the implications, Lily repeated the chant. "I am linked to the path to the world of Celestial Spirits, now! O spirits, answer my call and pass through the gate!"

A feeling of dread washed over Lily. In theory, anyone can use Holder Magic. Even if they didn't have the affinity for the particular magic, they would still be able to feel magic coursing through them. Only those who can't use Magic feels nothing.

Lily felt nothing.

She glanced at her mother.

 _"Whichever shows the most talent in it." Layla said with a sad smile._

Realization dawned her and she dropped the key as if it burned her.

Ignoring Lucy's concerned shout, she bolted.

"Lili!" Lucy called after her sister, moving to follow.

Layla placed her hand on Lucy's shoulder, halting the girl. "If you go, it'll only make things worse."

Lucy looked at her mother. "Mama, did you know?"

"Since the day she was born." Layla muttered.

Lucy has always wished to be better than her sister at something. But as Lily's devastated look flashed into her mind, Lucy sincerely regretted ever wishing to be better than Lily at something.

* * *

 _'She knew.'_

 _'She knew.'_

Those two words kept playing in Lily's head as she lay on her bed.

Aside from that, Lily felt numb. Magic, the one thing she loved more than anything, was the one thing she would never be able to wield. She would never feel magic coursing through her. She would never become a mage.

She was just human.

Just human.

She clenched her fists, rage beginning to course through her.

 _'She fucking knew.'_

Lily closed her eyes, feeling a headache coming up.

Of course Layla knew. Lily felt so stupid for not realizing it sooner. All the implications, the reason why Layla favored the idea of Lucy gaining the keys, the reason why Layla didn't protest to Lily spending more time with Jude. It all made sense.

 ** _'SHE FUCKING KNEW.'_**

Suddenly the rage Lucy felt turned into something more. Something that felt like Magic, but wasn't. Something darker than that. It had a sinister feel to it, but to Lily it was comforting. So Lily embraced the feeling. Then Lily felt high.

High on all her negative emotions.

The envy she felt towards Lucy's ability to use Magic.

The lust she felt towards whatever it was that was coursing in her.

The wrath she felt towards Layla.

When she opened her eyes, she was no longer in her room. Instead, she was floating. Floating away from the light and towards the embrace of darkness.

"It's taken you seven long years to finally lose yourself to your ugly emotions." Ankhseram said in amusement.

Lily didn't bother trying to locate the voice. She knew Ankhseram didn't have a physical form, or at least he didn't want her to see his physical form. "Here to laugh at my failure? At my failed existence?"

"I'd hardly call you a failure, considering I made you the way you are."

Lily could only react with dull surprise. Of course the sadistic god was the one responsible for crushing her hopes and dreams. "How do you expect me to carry out your whims without magic?"

"With Curse, of course."

"Curse? Like the one those demons uses?"

"My, that's rude of you to say considering you're half demon."

Lily's eyes widened. "That's impossible."

"Your existence itself is impossible. I created you, just like Zeref created his demons. Though I consider you superior to that man's creations, for you are _my_ creation. Hence, you being half-demon."

"What happens now?"

"You train. Demons utilize negative emotions in order to manipulate their powers. The stronger the negativity, the stronger the power. Become stronger, so you can carry out my whims."

"You're demanding."

"Foster your hatred and serve under me Lily Heartfilia."

Lily closed her eyes. "Yes, _Ankhseram-sama_."

On Lily's seventh birthday, her love for Magic turned into something ugly. _Hate._

* * *

 ** _Chapter End._**

* * *

 ** _Author's Note:_** _short chapter I know, but I just couldn't add anything else to that without ruining the mood. Next chapter focuses on Lily's training and reveals what kind of Curse she has._

 ** _Questions:_**

 ** _1\. What type of curse do y'all think Lily has?_**

 ** _2\. What do you think Ankhseram is planning?_**


	5. Dollhouse

_**Places, places, get in your places**_

 _ **Throw on your dress and put on your doll faces.**_

 _ **Everyone thinks that we're perfect...**_

 _ **Please don't let them look through the curtains.**_

 _ **Picture, picture, smile for the picture**_

 **"Dollhouse" by Melanie Martinez**

* * *

 _Knock._

 _Knock._

"Go away Lulu!" Lily ordered from her spot on her bed, absently looking at her hand which was being encased in a dark matter, also known as curse.

It's been almost two days since Lily's choice to abandon magic and since that time Lucy hasn't approached her, something which both annoyed yet pleased Lily. Pleased because Lucy was still her sister so she didn't want her emotions to get out of control and end up hurting the girl, but annoyed Lily because she had expected Lucy to come comfort her and somehow make her feel better about her whole situation.

Not being able to use Magic was still a sore point for Lily, despite Curse being better.

"Lili, can I come in?" Lucy softly asked.

Lily blinked at the question.

"No!"

She didn't care if she seemed childish or not, she really didn't want to see Lucy. Or else she might just do something she'll regret.

"Then I'll just say what I want to."

Hearing the firmness in Lucy's tone, Lily let out a resigned sigh. "Go ahead." She said allowing the dark matter in her hand to fade away.

"Apologize to Mama."

Lily's blood went cold. " _What?_ " Lily asked ignoring the anger she felt in favor for the hurt she was feeling. "Lulu, why should _I_ apologize, if _she_ was the one feeding me false hope all these years?"

"Because you shouldn't have told her that you hate her! Regardless of everything that's crossing the line!"

Lily rolled her eyes, recalling that she did indeed say that to Layla yesterday at breakfast. "I just spoke the truth." She coolly stated, not bothering to even lie to Lucy that she'd apologize or something stupid like that. "And someone like you, who doesn't even have a tiny bit of clue of what I'm going through, shouldn't tell me what I can or can't say. Especially since you're not even trying to see things from _my_ perspective."

Lucy let out a surprised gasped, not used to Lily being so harsh to her.

"Besides, you're clearly on Layla's side, aren't you?" Lily asked, her voice resigned.

"If you don't apologize to Mama, I'm never speaking to you again Lily!" Was Lucy's childish retort.

The thin thread that still held Lily and Lucy together _snapped_ and Lily ignored the hurt she felt at Lucy's betrayal (from her point of view) in favor of the rage she felt at Lucy.

"So you choose _that_ woman over me? I will _never_ apologize for being wronged. In fact, the only thing I do once I get wronged is get even. So I promise you _Lucy_ , that I will personally make your life a _torture_. No more 'cool big sister,' from now on? I'm your worst _nightmare_."

In response Lucy stomped away.

Five minutes later, when Lily blinked back into reality and realized she had kind of lost control, she snorted at herself. It was stupid of her to think that Lucy would side with her and not Layla just because she would have done it for Lucy if Lucy was in her shoes.

Whatever.

Just like Lucy, Lily never breaks her promises.

(That night, Lucy could be heard sobbing over the fact that Michelle, her precious doll, didn't have a head anymore.)

* * *

 _Six months later..._

* * *

As proven by Tartaros, Curses come in a wide variety, such as Jackal's Curse involving explosions, Tempester's revolving around natural disasters, Franmalth's involving absorption and application of his absorbed material, Kyôka's involving altering physical sensitivity and empowerment, Ezel's involving the usage of arms as a blades, and Seilah's involving command and control.

Of course some Mages had similar powers, but the key difference was that Curses were fueled by negative emotions effectively making it more stronger than Magic in Lily's totally biased opinion.

What type of Curse did Lily possess?

Thankfully it didn't have anything thing to do with Celestial beings or anything along those lines.

Lily's Curse was called "Contract Bestowal" which ironically allowed her to make someone her servant similar to how a Celestial Spirit Mage had Spirits as their servants among other uses. In simple terms her Curse gave her the power to give a power, object or change an event through an agreement. To utilize her ability she simply had to strike a deal with someone and bound them by it with the contract. If her client breaks the contract? Well, death awaits.

So far Lily had already placed a few maids under her contracts. One of which mysteriously died after trying to snitch her out to Layla, effectively cluing Lily in to the fact that those who break the contract dies. The rest of the maids didn't dare to disobey her.

With her Curse, Lily could also steal other people's/demon's Curses. Theoretically speaking, of course.

"Lily-sama?"

Lily spared the maid who was cleaning her room a glance. "Talk."

"Jude-sama, Layla-sama and Lucy-sama are going to Lord Jerry's grand party. Are you going as well?"

Lily cracked a smile. "I wasn't invited."

If she sounded bitter about it, the maid didn't comment.

The whole staff practically knew that their Ace had started alienating herself from her family since the accident and had begun being alienated by her family as well. At first their Ace and Jude-sama were still amiable towards each other, until Jude-sama declared Lucy the heiress instead and instead gave their Ace another position, mainly the Company's Financial Officer.

First being told that Lucy would be the future owner of Layla's Spirits and then being told the only thing she had left, the position as future heiress, was taken? Privately, the maid was surprised that Lily hadn't snapped and only avoided Lucy like the plague whenever it seemed like the girl would try to talk to her.

(If only the maid knew that these little things were slowly, but surely killing off any positive feelings Lily held towards her so called 'family.')

"Hey?"

The maid startled out of her thoughts. "Yes Lily-sama?"

"Our contract states that in exchange for your loyalty and honesty I will pay for your children's educations, no?"

The maid nodded, showing no hesitation. Even if Lily hadn't sworn her to secrecy in accordance to her loyalty, the maid still wouldn't have ratted Lily out to the Jude nor Layla.

"When someone says 'the Heartfilia family,' what is the first thing that comes to your mind?"

"Dysfunctional rich people."

Lily laughed in amusement.

* * *

 _One year later..._

* * *

"Lily..?" A shy and hesitant Lucy peered up at her sister, who was leisurely reading a book in their family's library. It's been ages since she's even been in the same room as Lily, let alone actually speak to her sister. She tried multiple times, only for her father to dump more tutors on her, her mother to distract her or Lily herself avoiding her.

Instead of replying, Lily turned a page of her book.

Lucy frowned. "Don't ignore me."

"Careful, you're sounding like a hypocrite there _princess_." Lily sounded indifferent which made Lucy flinch.

"I've been trying to talk to you..."

"Oh?"

"To apologize."

"I know."

Lucy blinked in confusion as Lily turned another page of her book. "Then-"

"Why have I been avoiding you? Simple, so you can wallow in your guilt. It seems like it's been effective, all things considered. I was actually planning on ignoring your existence for at least seven more years, but...hmm, let's just say I got bored of the idea."

"Are you still mad?" Lucy shyly asked.

"Lucy, dear, that is an understatement. Shouldn't you be off at Layla's side?" Lily asked rolling her eyes. "Unfortunately, she'll be dying soon." Sarcasm was laced in those words.

"How can you be so crude about it?" Lucy exclaimed.

"Hate her, remember? While you're all wallowing over her approaching demise, I'm planning a party."

Lucy was about to yell at Lily, but then took a deep breath, remembering that her mama told her that Lily was just hurt and would act like a monster because of that hurt. "Mama loves you, you know?"

Lily flipped another page. "She has a funny way of showing it."

"That's partly your fault."

"Well, _I_ hate her, remember?"

"You're lying."

"You're an idealistic fool that refuses to see the truth. You might consider that woman your mother, but to me? She's _nothing_." Lily spat, her words still holding an indifferent air to them.

"Then why do you still consider me your sister? Why do you still consider papa your father? What's the difference?"

"You, Lucy, are _my_ sister regardless of what I feel towards you. As for Jude, well if I tell you I have to swear you to secrecy."

Lucy sighed, resigned. She knew that Lily could keep evading her questions for hours. "At least visit Mama, _please_?"

"Hmph. I suppose I have some unfinished business with her."

Lucy grinned.

* * *

 _"I will make you suffer for hiding my disability from me. Not today, not tomorrow. But one day I will."_

 _"You are no mother of mine."_

 _"You have no right to call yourself my mother!"_

 _"I hate you!"_

Lily almost smiled, recalling the words she had spoken to Layla as she stood in front of said person.

"Why don't you die already?" She bluntly asked.

Layla had the gall to smile warmly at her. "You'd like that wouldn't you?"

"Very much so." Lily deadpanned. "The sooner you kick the bucket, the sooner I can dance on your grave."

"You really do hate me, don't you?"

"Yes, I do."

Layla frowned, seeing that Lily wasn't taking her seriously. "I meant no harm by keeping it a secret from you."

"Have you taken a look at me or this family lately? Magic, or the lack thereof, has and will be a tearing point of this family. Once you die, Jude will resent magic. Thus alienating Lucy. It'll be amusing."

Layla flinched, knowing that Lily was right. Her husband would do that. But Layla had faith that it would all work out. "Do you hate Magic?" She dared to ask, fearing that Lily would say yes.

Instead Lily shrugged. "I have something much better."

Layla gasped as dark energy surrounded her daughter. "Curse..."

"Oh? Well, the manga did say that you and the other Heartfilia had a connection to Zeref, so it isn't surprising that you know about Curse..." Lily muttered to herself, not in the least concerned as Layla started shaking.

"Lily, please, whatever or whoever gave you that is _evil_ , Curse will corrupt you. It'll turn you evil."

"So?"

"Huh?"

Lily cracked a smile that lacked sanity. "You believe that love is the key to all, right _mother_?" She mocked. "Yet you don't realize that it's your so called 'love' that made you hide my lack of magic from me and indirectly made me choose this. Curse didn't make me evil, _you did_." With that Lily turned around and walked away leaving a sobbing Layla.

" _I love you Mama, hope you **die** soon." _ Lily mockingly said as she closed the door.

She made her way back to the Servants' break room only to be blocked by Lucy.

"So?"

"So what?" Lily asked, losing her patience with Lucy's apparent determination to suddenly become 'sisters' again.

"Have you finally forgiven Mama?"

Lily didn't even pause. "Nope."

* * *

 _ **Chapter End.**_

* * *

 _ **Author's Note:** alright, I think I've showed in this chapter that Lily, despite acting the way she does, is childish and that Lucy is probably the mature one out of them. Also let me clear two things up before anyone complains._

 _1\. Layla isn't evil or neglected Lily. It just seems that way considering this chapter was mostly in Lily's POV._

 _2\. Lily is the type of person to rationalize things in her favor. "Maybe it's stupid of me to hate Layla for hiding my lack of magic from me." Is something she will never think, instead she'll think: "Hiding my lack of magic from me is a valid reason to hate Layla." Same logic applies to her current feelings for Lucy. Instead of thinking "Maybe Lucy's right" she thinks "Lucy chose Layla over me. Which means she betrayed me." Basically Lily pins the blame for things on everyone but herself and is fond of Disproportionate Retribution_

 ** _Questions:_**

 ** _1\. What do you think of Lily's Curse?_**

 ** _2\. Will Lily ever forgive Layla?_**

 ** _Next Chapter Tittle: ** _"_** Ur, Lyon and Gray."_**


	6. World so Cold

_**And I don't need you here**_

 _ **And in this world around me**_

 _ **I'm glad you disappeared**_

 _ **So I'll stay out all night**_

 _ **Get drunk and fuck and fight**_

 _ **Until the morning comes I'll**_

 _ **Forget about our life**_

 **"World so Cold" -Three Days Grace**

* * *

Lily hated Layla, for the woman had deluded her into thinking she could become a Mage.

Lily was bitter towards Lucy and Jude, for they betrayed her for Layla.

But Lily wasn't _heartless_ , despite how she has been portraying herself. She didn't actively want someone to die, well except for Layla, nor did she actively jumped at the chance to do something immoral.

Did watching someone kill someone in front of her eyes when she could have prevented that death count as immoral?

"My daughter, Brandish...please...spare her life..in exchange for my own..will you grant me this one final wish?" Grammi wheezed out, begging for her daughter's life.

Lily froze as the woman's eyes locked with hers, a feeling that Lily wasn't familiar with immediately overcame her. To Lily, Grammi was more than just Brandish's mother. Grammi was like a surrogate aunt to her. The only one who didn't judge her hate for Layla despite being best friends with Layla. The one who showed Lily how to clean a Celestial Spirit's key with care.

" _Please_..." Grammi repeated, but this time she wasn't talking to Zoldeo, she was talking to Lily.

 **Contract: Grammi's Last Wish.**

 **Terms: In exchange for her own life, Grammi asks for her daughter's safety.**

 **Reward (for Lily) : Grammi's forgiveness.**

 **Reward (for Grammi): Brandish's safety.**

 **Additional information:**

 **-Grammi** **μ's daughter, currently ten years old, is now an orphan.**

 **-Brandish lives in Alakitasia.**

 **Rules (for Lily) :**

 **1\. You -and in extension your associates- are not allowed to physically harm Brandish and will strive for her well being.**

 **2\. You will not disclose anything about Grammi's death to outside parties.**

 **3\. You will _care_ for Brandish. **

**Should Lily not uphold the contract, Lily will be hated by Grammi.**

 **Rules (for Grammi) :**

 **1\. You will die.**

 **2\. You will never hate Lily or condemn her.**

 **Should Grammi not uphold the contract, Grammi will be hated by Lily.**

Lily blinked back her tears as the contract appeared in front of her and didn't hesitate to say: "I accept."

In response the contract dissolved, but Lily could still feel its weight.

 _Thud._

Lily's eyes snapped towards Grammi's fallen figure. Seeing the woman smiling, even in death, made Lily's insides clench with something she realized was remorse. But like any other cliche scene, Lily knew it was too late for her to do anything. The only thing she could do was honor the contract she had made, the only contract that didn't have any materialistic benefit for her and wasn't a part of her schemes.

Her eyes then brushed towards Zoldeo.

Distaste immediately curled up inside her. The man had killed the only person Lily still remotely cared for.

 _'You're just as guilty as him.'_ She reminded herself, not breaking her gaze from the man who still seemed to be processing what he had just done. In fact if she tried, she could find something she and Zoldeo had in common.

Namely, the reason for their respective decision to become "evil."

 _Layla Heartfillia._

Lily let out a bitter snort. "Yet another victim of your so called love..." She muttered to herself, allowing the bitterness to wash over her. To help her school her features into an indifferent one just in time for Zoldeo to fall on his knees in despair.

"...I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry..." The man cried.

"Tsk, apologizing won't change anything." Lily coldly said, making her presence known. Zoldeo startled and turned to her in shock. She smirked at him. "You still killed her. You still made Brandish into an orphan."

"I-I did it f-for Layla..." Zoldeo whispered.

Lily almost rolled her eyes at the mention of _that_ woman. "I know." She coolly responded. "However, Grammi is, or rather was, Layla's friend. Imagine how she would react if she were to find out about this little... _accident._ "

"Please don't tell her!" Zoldeo pleaded, desperation coating his voice.

Lily offered him a cold smile. Contracts, she found, were easy to make if the other party was emotionally driven. Otherwise she would have to keep tweaking the conditions and rewards. But then the other party wasn't thinking clearly, she could get away with a lot of benefits and less drawbacks.

"How about a deal?"

"A-anything..."

Lily smirked as a contract appeared between them.

 **Contract: Zoldeo's Dirty Secret.**

 **Terms: In exchange for not disclosing the details of Grammi's death, Zoldeo will serve Lily.**

 **Reward (for Lily): Zoldeo and by extension his magical prowess.**

 **Reward (for Zoldeo): Layla's ignorance to Grammi's death.**

 **Additional information:**

 **-Zoldeo is currently loyal to Layla.**

 **-Zoldeo is mentally unstable.**

 **-Lily isn't "good."**

 **-Neither Zoldeo nor Lily care for each other.**

 **Rules (for Lily):**

 **1\. You are not allowed to inform Layla of anything concerning Grammi's death.**

 **Should Lily not uphold the contract, Zoldeo will not serve Lily and will most likely kill Lily.**

 **Rules (for Zoldeo):**

 **1\. You will serve Lily.**

 **2\. You will be loyal to Lily.**

 **3\. You will not let your loyalty to Layla get in the way of Lily's plans.**

 **4\. You will always think of Lily and Lily's plans first before your own.**

 **5\. You will never try to betray Lily.**

 **Should Zoldeo not uphold the contract, Lily will dispose of him.**

"Do you accept?" Lily asked.

Zoldeo didn't even bother reading the contract closely or notice the fact that while Lily only had to follow one rule he had to follow five rules. No, the only thing on Zoldeo's mind was the need to make sure Layla didn't hate him. Without thinking, he blurted out: "I accept."

Lily smirked, absently noting that her guilt had lessen a little. "Good, now Zoldeo?"

"Yes?"

"Pack your bags. You're going to run a little errand for me."

Without a word Zoldeo left.

Finally alone, Lily dropped her indifferent face and crouched down next to Grammi. "I'm sorry." She murmured. Her words would have surprised anyone if they were there to hear them considering she had a reputation of being prideful. But for Grammi? She could drop her pride.

 _"Lily-chan?"_

 _Lily stiffened in front of her door, her hand hovering at the knob. She didn't want Grammi to see her or be disappointed in her. She clamped her mouth shut, hoping that Grammi would leave._

 _"...I heard what happened."_

 _Lily's hand was then encased in a dark matter, expecting Grammi to spit out some harsh words._

 _"I'm sorry."_

 _Lily's eyes widened._

 _"Magic was everything to you, right? I...can't imagine what you're going through. But know that this doesn't change anything. I'm still on your side, all the way. And you're still going to grow up to be amazing, magic or no magic."_

 _Lily didn't respond, even as tears streamed down her face. She felt pathetic for crying over some stupid words. But those words meant a lot to her. And despite being thankful for them, it stung that it wasn't Lucy who was uttering them to her._

 _"Well, I'm going to go talk to Layla now. Then I'll be heading back to my daughter. Brandish, remember? One day I'll let you meet her."_

"I'll take care of Brandish, I promise." She firmly swore, closing the woman's eyelids. "..and thank you."

For a moment Lily didn't move.

Then she got up.

She had a secret funeral to plan.

* * *

 _Four months later._

* * *

"Considering you can't even beat a 'magic-less loser' like me, you're a long way off from ever beating Ur-san."

"S-shut up! If you didn't have that damn bat of yours, I would beat you."

Ur watched as she sat on the porch of her home, a small smile on her features as she watched her two wards. Lyon Vastia had been with her for almost two years now still learning whatever he could from her so he could one day surpass her. Lily on the other hand, had only been with them for three months and wasn't learning anything from her and instead chose to "rent" a futon to sleep on from Ur.

The girl would disappear sometimes during the day and other times she'd practice with her bat. At night the girl would snoop around her stuff, not knowing that Ur was fully aware of the snooping. However, Ur never brought it up.

Another thing about the girl was that she brought up memories of her daughter. Ur's heart clenched at the thought. Not because Lily would have looked like her daughter or anything. But because of the fact that Lily couldn't use magic at all, a sharp contrast to the fact that Ultear had _too much_ magic. Ur wasn't afraid to admit that sometimes she wished Ultear was like Lily, born without magic. That way she would still have her daughter with her.

She would never voice this thought aloud though, because she knew that despite how nonchalant Lily was about it, the fact that she couldn't use magic was a sore point for the girl.

"Ur-san, catch!"

Ur blinked and automatically lifted her hand to catch Layla's metallic bat.

"What are you doing?" Ur asked the girl.

In response Lily cracked her knuckles. "Showing Lyon-baka that magic is overrated."

Ur couldn't help but laugh as Lily managed to beat Lyon after ten minutes, _without_ magic.

"H-how?" Lyon sputtered.

"You. Rely. Too. Much. On. Magic." Lily spelled out to him as if he was an idiot.

In response he glared at her.

* * *

"It stings..." Lyon mumbled as Ur dabbed a wet cotton on his scratched cheek.

"Well, next time don't provoke Lily." Ur replied without missing a beat.

Lily rolled her eyes as the two began bickering. _'They're so damn loud.'_ She inwardly grumbled putting on a red coat. Unlike Lyon and Ur, she couldn't go around walking with little clothes in the cold.

With the intention of going out for a walk and maybe swindling a fool into giving her all their money she walked to the door. She opened the door and blinked as Zoldeo stood in front of her.

He had a vaguely irritated look as he shoved a knocked out Gray towards her. Lily awkwardly held Gray upright by wrapping her arms around his waist. "He's freezing..." She absently noted in amusement.

Noticing that Zoldeo was still there she quirked an eyebrow at him. "Do you need something?"

"Look, I want to go see if Layla-sama's still alive." _And rid myself of this contract._ Was what he didn't say.

"Zoldeo. When you complete the errand I'll allow you to do so." With that she used her foot to close the door to his face.

Rolling her eyes she adjusted the slumbering Gray so she could walk with him holding on to her. "...snow..." He murmured in his sleep.

Lily couldn't help but chuckle at the randomness of the statement, despite knowing full well that when Gray wakes up he would be grieving about his fallen village.

"What do you have there Lily?"

Lily glanced behind her to see Ur and Lyon curiously giving Gray a once over.

"A stray fairy." She muttered to herself before launching into an explanation about an 'friend' of hers bringing Gray over from a village up North that was attacked by Deliora.

Ur frowned at the end of her explanation. "Lyon, Lily, stay. I'm going to check out the village. Maybe there are more survivors or something." She instructed before walking out the door.

Lily glanced at Lyon. "Go." She said knowing that the boy wanted to. "I'll take care of this kid." She assured.

Lyon looked torn for a moment, but ultimately left as well.

"This is going to be a pain." Lily muttered to herself as she dragged Gray into her and Lyon's room and dumped the boy on her futon. "You're heavy." She bluntly told the sleeping figure.

Of course he didn't reply.

Lily watched him sleep.

 _'His parents are dead thanks to Deliora. Wonder how that feels considering he actually loved them.'_

Then she shrugged.

She didn't get the whole 'loving your parents' thing everyone in the series had going. Heck, even Ultear ultimately loved Ur. Lily didn't know of any Fairy Tail character who actually disliked their parents. Except Laxus. And now her too.

Gray screamed.

Lily startled. "Wha?" She mumbled looking at Gray who was still screaming. "Hey!" She snapped.

But he didn't hear her.

She sighed.

Before long he started crying.

Lily may be half-demon, but she was half-human too. She could feel compassion for others. (Except Layla and Jude and Lucy.) She was honestly sad _for_ Gray.

So she did the most human thing she's done in a while. She hugged Gray. "You're fine, things suck right now, but I promise it'll get better. I'm here, okay? Let it all out...shhh, shh, shh..."

In response Gray held on to her tightly.

He clung to her like she was his life-line.

She was the only warmth he could cling onto in such a cold night after all.

* * *

 _ **Chapter End.**_

* * *

 _ **Author's Note:** Ta~da~ Well, this chapter has been a blast to write. Tell me your favorite part of it or your least favorite part of it._

 ** _Questions:_**

 **1\. What are Lily's motives for staying with Ur?**

 **2\. Would you want Magic or Curse?**

 **Next Chapter: "A Devil's Contract & her pet."**


	7. Chapter 7

_**I've seen it before**_  
 _ **It happens all the time**_  
 _ **You're closing the door**_  
 _ **You leave the world behind**_  
 _ **You're digging for gold**_  
 _ **Yet throwing away**_  
 _ **A fortune in feelings**_  
 _ **But someday you'll pay**_

 _ **Cold as ice, you know that you are**_

 _ **"Cold as Ice" -Foreigner**_

* * *

High on power.

That's what curse felt like to Lily.

Sure, her curse wasn't useful in combat _yet_ , but the potential was there. She could steal other demons' curses, she could kill people, she could enslave people, and she could have _her_ way, unlike when it came to Magic.

So yes, Curse was wonderful.

But, something else that was wonderful? Being the Ace of the Heartfilia, albeit she didn't exactly felt prideful about the tittle anymore, it still held much influence and respect from people.

Back when she was still assigned as the one to inherit the Heartfilia Estate and everything, she had made sure that "Ace of the Heartfilia" was a name in which virtually anyone who is anyone could recognize her by.

Including Brain.

"Sir, are you sure?" Lily smirked as she heard one of the scientists at the Bureau of Magical Development ask.

The generic scientist was speaking to Brain on a lacrima.

" _Yes_." Said man grounded out, losing patience.

Lily was then handed the lacrima and greeted the man with a pleasant smile. "Hello there Brain-san."

Brain nodded in greeting, "Heartfilia-san, to what do I owe the pleasure?" he asked in a curious manner.

Considering she had been sponsoring his researches for almost a year already without asking for anything in return, the curiosity was definitely warranted. Still, Lily felt a bit smug for getting someone like Brain to use the honorific 'san' in her name, even if it was just forced because she paid for most of their stuff.

"Oh, I just wanted a tour of the place, to see how things are progressing." Lily lied straight through her teeth.

In truth, she wanted to see Ultear.

"Very well," Brain didn't sound skeptic, "I assume this has to do with your condition?"

Lily's smile strained. "Pardon me?"

"Why, everyone knows that the esteemed Ace of the Heartfilia is incapable of wielding Magic. Your father revealed it at an interview last week after telling the media that you are on vacation." Brain sounded like an asshole despite the interesting information he was sharing.

Lily clicked her tongue in annoyance, she had half-expected Jude to just let Lucy cover for her while she was away, but it seems like for whatever reason Jude didn't use Lucy to cover things up.

"Yes, I'm searching for a way to use Magic and I hope to find some lead here." Lily lied, almost scoffing at the thought of her using Magic.

Who needed Magic when they had Curse?

Besides, she doubted that there was a way for her to use Magic...

"I see, well I wish you luck in your efforts. You may explore the Bureau for as long as you please."

"Thank you."

* * *

.o0o.o0o.

* * *

Zoldeo knew one thing for sure.

He _hated_ Lily Heartfilia with every fiber of his body.

Though right now, as his feet was dangling a few feet above the icy ground beneath him and his hands were desperately clawing at the hand choking him, he decided that hate was an understatement.

"Hmm, I didn't expect to encounter a living human after Deliora's attack here."

Zoldeo started seeing black in his vision.

"Now, now, don't die on me yet, stupid human."

Zoldeo fell to the ground on all fours, wheezing pathetically for air.

If he manages to get out of the ordeal he was in alive, he swore to find a way to kill Lily Heartfilia. Or better yet, he could use his Human Subordination Magic to make the girl his slave, just like she did to him. Maybe he could even have some _fun_ with her when she's all grown up, seeing as she resembled Layla a great deal and would probably grow up to be as beautiful as her mother.

"I can sense that you are a Magic user, tell me, what type of Magic do you use?"

Zoldeo looked up with a glare on his features.

A glare which quickly faded into a frightened look as he saw skeleton.

Involuntarily, a scream escaped him as he stumbled back.

"You act as if you have never seen a talking skeleton before." The man, no _the thing_ , sadistically noted while taking a step towards him.

Whatever or whoever the thing in front of him was, looked down towards Zoldeo. Even though it didn't have any eyes, it still seemed like it was staring into his very soul and being. The Human Subordination Magic user was painfully aware that whatever it was that was staring down on him had the power to kill him with a simple flick of the wrist.

He didn't even know why the thing hadn't already killed him.

Zoldeo felt as if he was staring at a Shinigami.

"Now I repeat, what magic do you use?"

"H-human Subordination Magic!" Zoldeo answered quickly.

"That sounds interesting. Maybe I should kill you and add you to my collection."

"N-no, please!" Zoldeo inched away, his heart beating wildly in his chest.

"Oh? Why not?"

"B-because my mistress wishes to speak with you!" Zoldeo blurted, fishing an envelope out of his pocket and presented it to the thing in front of him.

* * *

.o0o.o0o.

* * *

Lily smirked as she was face to face with none other than Ultear.

Albeit, the girl was basically chained down to a metal table used for experiments.

"This is Ultear, an ongoing subject of interest due to her high capacity of Magic." Her guide informed her.

"Hmm, go get me her files."

With a hasty nod, the guide walked away, eager to please her. Which amused Lily greatly, seeing as she actually would have been more pleased if he had shown a bit of hesitation. But, it worked in her favor.

"Hello, _Ultear_." Lily greeted, saying the girl's name in a malice filled way, "How are you?" she asked.

"W-who are you?" Ultear bit out, wearily observing her.

"I'm Lily, Lily Heartfilia. The one person who can help you break out of here."

Ultear's eyes widened.

"I mean, if you want to. Or you can just rot in here too, but that would be such a waste. What do you say?"

"I..."

Before Ultear could say anything, she felt a shiver go down her spine.

 _ **Contract: Ultear's Great Escape**_

 **Terms: In exchange for Ultear's freedom, Ultear will owe Lily one.**

 **Reward (for Lily) : A favor from Ultear.**

 **Reward (for Ultear): Ultear's freedom.**

 **Additional information:**

 **-Ultear was born with too much Magic.**

 **-Ultear has no true purpose.**

 **Rules (for Lily) :**

 **1\. You will break Ultear out of the Bureau.**

 **2\. You will not use the favor to compromise Ultear's freedom.**

 **Should Lily not uphold the contract, Ultear will show no amount of loyalty.**

 **Rules (for Ultear) :**

 **1\. You will be free.**

 **2\. You will owe Lily a favor, to which you cannot refuse.**

 **Should Ultear not uphold the contract, Ultear will no longer be free.**

"W-what am I supposed to do?" Ultear asked, her eyes scanning over each and every word.

"Verbally confirm." Lily calmly explained.

"I ac-"

"Attention to all staff members in the Bureau." A robotic voice cut Ultear off.

Both Lily and Ultear glanced at the speaker attached to the ceiling.

"This is a broadcast message to all the staff members from your leader, Brain."

Lily's eyes narrowed as she turned to Ultear, "Say you accept!" she ordered, a sense of urgency in her voice.

"I-I accept!" Though she sounded confused, it didn't matter. It was still a verbal confirmation.

With a nod, Lily produced a key which she had pocketed from the scientist who had informed Brain of her presence, and quickly unlocked the lock that was keeping Ultear in place.

Once Ultear was free, she quickly sat up.

"Everyone," Brain's smug voice began.

Lily cursed and grabbed Ultear's wrist. "We have to go, _now_."

Though still confused, Ultear allowed the strange girl to drag her away.

"Take out anyone standing in our way, Ultear." Lily mumbled.

* * *

.o0o.o0o.

* * *

 _Dear mama,_

 _How are things in Heaven?_

 _Papa hasn't been acting alright lately. He's more distant, like Lily was after she found out she couldn't use Magic. He doesn't come out of his office for anything but food. He doesn't even acknowledge me._

 _I'm more worried about Lily though._

 _I haven't heard of her for months._

 _I'm super worried, mama. Even though she's...not as kind as she used to be, I still care for her. So what if something had happened to her? What if she had gotten into trouble and we don't know?_

 _I just need her to be safe..._

 _Yours sincerely,_

 _Lucy._

Lucy folded the piece of paper neatly before placing it in an envelope. This was her first letter to her mother.

With a sigh she simply placed the envelope in her drawer.

She hoped everything was alright with Lily.

Though, for now she had more pressing matters to attend to. Such as trying to make sure her father doesn't end up as bitter as her sister.

* * *

.o0o.o0o.

* * *

Lily and Ultear were running.

Even as they ran out of the building, they didn't stop running.

Even as their body ached in pain, they didn't stop.

No, they didn't stop.

Not until they heard a huge _BOOM_.

Both had whirled around to see ruins. The building they were just in was now in ruins, prompting Ultear to look at a grinning Lily. "How did you know?" The girl wheezed out, not used to running at all.

In fact, her legs ached.

Ultear heard Lily saying something she couldn't quite catch.

Lily sighed as Ultear fell down.

"Guess her passing out was to be expected, all things considered." The half-demon mumbled crouching down to pick up the body. "You better be worth all the trouble I'm going through, Ultear."

Though who was she kidding?

She didn't do anything on impulse.

The fact that she had chosen to make a contract with Ultear guaranteed that the girl would be useful to her soon.

* * *

 _ **Chapter End.**_

* * *

 _ **Author's Note:** It's been a while since I last updated, sorry about that~! This has been a short chapter, but I hope y'all enjoyed it._

 ** _Next Chapter:_** _"Ultear's Path."_

 _ **Questions:**_

 _ **1\. What is Lily planning?**_

 _ **2\. If you could be reincarnated in the Fairy Tail world as anyone's older sibling, who would be your little sibling?**_


End file.
